Mid-Western Korea
Background Kim-Jong Il is a high school student, like many of the users in the game, and is one of a handful of players that resides in the South Shore of Massachusetts. Kim is known to be quite the rib-tickler, to the point of someone spilling hot chocolate on themselves in a fit of laughter from one of his jokes. Likes taking long walks on the beach, and still looking for Mr. tall, dark and handsome. History TAC - October 2014 - November 2014 During his time riding beige, and with a suggestion by Otto Von Bismark, Kim decided to apply to join the late Atlas Confederacy. After being accepted, he had fun with the nice members it had, most of which are nao located in Rose. After a few weeks in the alliance, a great war broke out. TAC was in result disbanded and re-commissioned into Rose, but Kim had decided to break off to join some of the people he shared IP's with in The Supreme Gentlemen, ending the short stay he had with them. TSG - November 2014 - December 2014 Upon joining The Supreme Gentlemen, Kim had finally found the group of people he wanted to stay with in this game's running. From being #1000 ranked to #250 ranked in the month he had with the alliance, he had grown exponentially fast. When the previous leaders left to form a new alliance in preparation for an upcoming war, Kim had been temporarily named the Minister of recruitment, taking place of Tsar Nicholas II, who filled in the boots for the Minister of Foreign Affairs. This new gov't position was stopped short after TSG officials decided to reform into a new alliance. One that would fail, and another that would prosper as The Elysian League. Cortex - December 2014 - December 2014 If you're wondering what the other alliance that failed was, your answer would be Cortex. Some of the officials who broke off of TSG, those being Jarl Matt, Sam, and Kim Jong-Il, went to form the new alliance. However, disputes between Kim and another government member, not to be named for the sake of perseverance, ensured that this alliance was never going to succeed, so Jarl Matt took the initiative to scrap the idea in favor of joining the other offshoot of TSG - The Elysian League. The Elysian League - January 2015 - April 2015 Also known as the Orbis MVA (most valuable alliance), The Elysian League was known for, well, not so much. For what most people do need to know, however, is that it consists of the best group of people in the game. From a very, very active forum, to a 4-way battle for a top 10 spot. Kim had found his place by having his first actual gov spot residing in MoE, covering the aa's loans for about a month. TEL finally met it's end in march, when deciding to merge into another amazing aa, The Syndicate The Syndicate - April 2015 - April 2015 Although his time was short in tS, Kim was placed onto the spot of advisary at once when he joined. Seeking more work, he took a great risk by leaving all of his TEL friends, and settled in a newborn aa, called Uranicus Socialitas. Uranicus Socialitas - April 2015 - August 2015 Arriving to this newish aa, Kim, seeking work, asked what was on the menu. The current leader, Luckynako, gave him the job of MoD, aka the War General. During his time, Kim had the pleasure of commanding the US army in the rolling of the Seven Kingdoms. After a very, very succesful job, Kim's armys, along with some Rose and BoC nations, had shoved SK's men into the ground, and won the war on their front, awaiting tS and VE to defeat Guardian, and BoC to finish off Mensa HQ. Proceeding victory, a new leader, abbas, was elected, and Kim was appointed MoFA. Once August rolled around, Kim had decided to end his time at US, gaining even more friends in the process. His next step in his journey was going back to his roots; Rose. Rose - August 2015 - Present Kim now awaits what becomes in store for him next, in the coming of days, with his new aquainted aa of Rose. He can recognize some old pals he once knew from his TAC days, and notices some new ones as well. He hopes to make even more friends on this new arc of Kim's story.__FORCETOC__ Trivia *Kim Jong-Il is well known for crawling between peoples' legs, forcing them to sit on his back, and then running around like a horse. *Little else is known about the elusive Kim Jong-Il. Category:Nations in Asia